Haunted
by Huntress of Night
Summary: After being ejected from WHOOP and losing her best friends, Clover joins the baddies and is haunted by her past. Are her memories enough to bring back to the good side and her senses?
1. Flashback

"_Clover, sweetie, you're going to be late if you don't wake up!" Stella yelled up the stairs. 8 year old Clover stumbled down the stairs, her shirt over her head._

"_Mom… A little help please? I got stuck again." Clover said, desperately trying to untangle herself from her shirt._

"_Honey…" Is all Stella said as she untangled Clover's new braces from the shirt._

"_Thanks mom!" Clover said, happy to be freed from the shirt. She ran back upstairs and finished getting dressed, coming back down after she was fully dressed, stopping only to get a pop tart and to give her mom a small kiss on the cheek._

"_Bye Mom!" little Clover yelled as she ran to her bus stop._

"_Bye Clover! Have a nice day at school!"_

_Clover hadn't heard this naturally. It was her first day of 3rd grade and her arch enemy, Mandy, was going to a private school._

_Nothing is going to ruin this day! Clover thought as she skidded to a stop on the corner and watched the bright yellow bus pull up._

_The doors to the bus opened and Clover stepped on. She walked down the aisle, looking for a seat, when she spotted a girl with long, red hair, staring absently out the window._

"_Um...Hi. May I sit here?" Clover asked, looking at the girl._

_The girl turned and looked at her, her green eyes shining, and nodded. Clover smiled and sat down. The two sat in silence, despite the noise around them._

"_I'm Clover." Clover said, hoping to make conversation._

"_I'm Samantha…people usually call me Sam though."_

"_It's nice to meet you Sam." Clover said, smiling a little. Sam smiled two and before the two knew it, the bus stopped abruptly and a dark skinned girl with short black hair stumbled onto the bus._

_She made her way down the aisle, searching for a seat until she realized that no one was going to let her sit with them. She then stood in the middle of the aisle and cried. Clover looked at Sam and both of them laughed at the girl, as was everyone else on the bus. _

_One girl, named Jayden, stood and walked over to the girl and told her that the two of them could sit together. The girl who was crying stopped and sat with Jayden._

"_I'm Jayden." Jayden said, holding her hand out for the girl._

"_I'm Alex." She said smiling. Jayden and Alex began talking and Clover and Sam looked over at the two._

"_Hey Jayden, come here!" Clover called, signaling for Jayden. _

_Jayden got out of the seat and walked over to Clover and Sam's seat._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Tell the girl that you're sitting with that we're sorry and we didn't mean to laugh at her." Clover said, glancing over at Alex._

"_Here, why don't you tell her yourself?"_


	2. a rocky ending

"I can't believe Jer and Sammy **and** Alex voted me out…" Clover said as she walked slowly through the mall. She plopped down on a nearby bench and held her arms close to her as she felt tears well up in her clear blue eyes.

_No amount of shopping will ever make this okay..._ she thought, looking at all the sales in the stores. She heaved a sigh and got off of the bench, wiping the tears that where going to fall from her eyes. She walked throughout the mall, buying only a smoothie.

After walking for an eternity, she ran into the one person she didn't want to run into- Mandy, the snobbiest, richest, brat anyone would ever have the displeasure to meet.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"Like you care. You just want to torture me. Well, Mandy, I'm not really in the mood for it today so save it!" Clover exploded, stomping off.

Mandy looked as if someone had slapped her around the face a few times.

"What's her problem?" Mandy asked herself aloud.

Clover stormed out of the mall and to straight to her pink convertible. She took out her keys and opened the door.

"At least you still need me." She said to her car as she put on her slightly tinted sunglasses.

She hadn't even touched the door when it slammed shut and the engine started on its own. Her car sped out of the mall parking lot, with her screaming at the top of her lungs.

Hours later, her car began to pick up speed, and then slow down, and then began alternating.

"Where are you taking me? And why?" she asked the car, though she knew she'd get no answer.

As if answering her, the car slowed to a stop in the middle of nowhere and a ticking could be heard. Clover's eyes widened as she struggled against the seatbelt that restrained her. At the last second, she freed herself and scrambled out of the car and into a ditch as the debris of her car flew over her head in an earth-shattering explosion.

Rocks the size of her car rolled down the hill and the last thing she remembers is screaming for help.


	3. relationship much?

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

_What is that noise? _Clover thought as she tried to open her eyes.

She could hear a voice…A male's voice but it was far away and echoing.

She managed to open her eyes but she couldn't see anything but the green light that shone throughout the room from the machine that she was hooked up to.

"I'll check on her in the morning…I'll just lock the door and I'll be right there." She heard the echoing voice say. She also heard the door click as is opened, hinges squeaking slowly. Footsteps. Silence. Clover felt a hand hold hers.

"Clover…" is all the voice whispered before releasing her hand and then the hinges squeaked as the opened and shut with a loud click.

_I know that voice I just can't place it with a face…Who was that?_ Clover thought over and over until her tired body forced her to sleep.

Clover tossed and turned in the bed that night, dreaming of the days she spent in WHOOP and the hang out nights she and Alex and Sam had spent together. She awoke in a cold sweat. She sat up, with a little trouble, and looked out the window into the bright morning light.

She looked on the stand next to her and saw a tray with pancakes, bacon, eggs, and a glass of orange juice. Clover stretched slightly and at that time realized that her left arm was in a sling and her right arm was in a cast.

"Where am I?" she asked herself aloud.

The door opened and she got her answer. Tim Scam walked into the room, smiling at her. She back away from him as her walked toward the bed.

"Tim Scam! Where am I? Why am I here?" Clover shrieked, shrinking back in horror.

Tim smirked and sat on the foot of her bed. "Clover…Still impatient I see."

"You creep! Why am I here?"

"Wow Clover…I thought that you'd appreciate the fact that I was the one that saved your life." He said coolly, still smirking and sitting on her bed. Clover made a sputtering noise.

"I don't care if you saved my life! Where am I?" she demanded, clenching her teeth.

"If you really must know, you're at my private hospital. That's all I'm going to tell you." He said, becoming more satisfied with the reaction that he was getting out of Clover.

She looked at him and then at the window.

"You should have let me die. I have nothing else to live for." She said absently, her eyes gaining a glazed over look as she turned her head back and looked at him.

"I couldn't have let someone as beautiful as yourself die. It'd been a crime against nature." Tim said, gazing into Clover's eyes. He got up and Clover thought that he was leaving, she quickly snapped back to reality.

"Wait! Where are you going?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Well, you obviously don't want me around so…I think I'll just leave you alone." He said, heaving a sigh and walking slowly to the door.

"Please…Don't leave me…" Clover whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

Tim turned around and saw this and was shocked.

"A-Are you crying?" he asked, walking over to the side of the bed slowly.

Clover looked at him, her blue eyes full of tears.

"I-I need someone to talk to…Someone who won't abandon me…Someone…" the rest of her sentence was lost in a sob. Tim walked over to her and held her in his arms and listened to her cry. He never felt so helpless in his life.

Clover's cries died down to a whimper and a sniffle every few minutes. Tim looked at her and wiped the tears from her tear-streaked face.

"Clover, I could never abandon you. I love you too much to even _think_ about abandoning you." Tim said, and for the first time meaning the words that he said to comfort her.


End file.
